1. Technical Field
This invention relates to support apparatuses and, more particularly, to a portable fishing pole and binoculars support apparatus for assisting a user to support a fishing pole and binoculars on the user body while allowing the user hands to remain unencumbered.
2. Prior Art
In general, before a fisher-person lands a fish caught at a fishing hook, he or she swings the fishing rod vertically and laterally in accordance with the movement of the fish in the water to fatigue the fish. During this time, the fisher-person holds the fishing rod in his or her arms, or directly supports the base end of the fishing rod on his or her stomach or abdomen. It is not easy for the fisher-person to swing the fishing rod vertically and laterally, while holding the fishing rod in his or her arms, or directly supporting the base end of the fishing rod on his or her stomach or abdomen, particularly when he or she is landing a large fish. Moreover, this swinging action of the fishing rod may damage clothes of the fisher-person.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,872 to Ellington discloses a light spinning rod holster that mounts to the waistband of a user's swimsuit. It is constructed of lightweight corrosion-resistant plastic. At one end of the light spinning rod holster, the plastic is folded into a clip shape, which secures the light spinning rod holster to the waistband of a swimsuit. Disposed along the length of the light spinning rod holster is a tubular rod holder open at each end with a slot to secure a spinning rod into place in the tubular rod holder. An adjustable belt affixed to the bottom of the light spinning rod holster holds it in place against the thigh of a user and helps support some of the weight of the device and any spinning rod fixed therein. Unfortunately, this prior art example is not designed for holding all types of fishing rods.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,856 to Yakabe discloses a support for a fishing rod that includes an abutment plate, a mounting device for mounting the abutment plate on the body of a fisher-person, a support base mounted on the abutment plate, and a support tube formed of a coil spring with a flexibility and secured to the support base at an inclined attitude with its tip end directed upwards. The support tube is formed so that a base end portion of the fishing rod fitted in the support tube is rotatably supported on an inner peripheral surface of the support tube. The fishing rod can be swung vertically and laterally by the flexing of the support tube. A widened portion is formed at the tip end of the support tube for supporting an annular shoulder portion connected to an upper end of the base end portion of the fishing rod, whereby a flexible portion in which the fishing rod is not fitted, remains. Thus, the fisher-person can support the fishing rod easily and stably at a usual upward angle using one hand by fitting the base end portion of the fishing rod into the support tube with the abutment plate put into abutment against the body of the fisher-person. In addition, the fisher-person can guide the fishing rod to an inner peripheral surface of the fishing rod to freely rotate the fishing rod, and moreover, can freely and stably swing the fishing rod vertically and laterally by only one hand, while suitably flexing the support tube formed of the coil spring. Unfortunately, this prior art example always requires use of at least one user hand during fishing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,805,270 to Fraser discloses a fisherman's utility rod holster which includes a first flat sheet of sturdy material and a second flat sheet of sturdy material shaped into a pair of pockets for receiving a measuring tape and a measuring scale. The pockets are attached to an upper center portion of the base. A D-ring is secured to a lower left portion of the base by a tab that is folded and secured to a back face of the base. An elongated channel having a plurality of vertically aligned slots is formed along the right side portion of the base. A rod support hook formed with a wide U-shaped portion for receiving a fishing rod handle and a narrow inverted U-shaped retaining portion that is removably secured within one of the vertically aligned slots. Elongated slots are formed in the top portion of the base above the compartments for receiving a belt. Unfortunately, this prior art example is not designed for supporting other tools used by fishermen during a trip.
Accordingly, the present invention is disclosed in order to overcome the prior art shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an apparatus that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, and designed for assisting a user to support a fishing pole and binoculars on the user body while allowing the user hands to remain unencumbered. The portable fishing pole and binoculars support apparatus provides an advantageous means for keeping a user fishing rod within reach for quick and convenient casting. In addition, the apparatus is lightweight and designed with a foam grip for ensuring rod protection and stability. Further, the apparatus may be adjusted to hold various fishing rod diameters. The present invention is simple to use, inexpensive, and designed for many years of repeated use.